¿Quién fue…?
by Vismur
Summary: Yaoi.Mpreg – Alfred últimamente no se ha sentido bien, y se descubre que anda premiado… ahora el problema será saber… ¡¿Quién es el padre!
1. ¿Qué Estados Unidos que…?

_Se supone que debería subir de Hetalia Mundialista, pero me voy a esperar hasta que se acaben las semifinales, y subir esos 6 juegos juntos._

_Por ahora, esta idea surge para todos los personajes oficinales y los desvaríos que pueden resultar tener un examen súper importante, ver películas de bebes y muchos partidos del mundial, así nació._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

Advertencias: No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos. Amo el M-preg, pero nunca me había animado a subir uno, entonces manos a la obra; además yo quería ver a Alfred con panza, jujuju.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 1 ¿Qué Estados Unidos que…?**

Hoy era un buen día, no tenía ascos ni le dolía la cabeza, últimamente había tenido síntomas horribles de una gripa, lo último que necesitaban es que regresara la crisis, por que si no, despediría a los economistas que le dijeron que estaría bien para este año.

También era un buen día, por que expondría sus maravillosas ideas, había sesión de la ONU, podría molestar a Inglaterra un poco, intercambiar miradas de héroe-villano con Rusia, intercambiar lo ultimo en videojuegos con Japón, esconderse de Francia para después golpearlo, molestar un poco a los centroamericanos y sudamericanos, convencer a algún país africano que pusiera alguna cadena de su comida preferida en sus territorios, y seguir amenazando a los países musulmanes de Asia. Ya hasta tenía la lista de lo que quería hacer.

- Hermano, vámonos – su hermano le apresuro, se encontraba al lado de la puerta con su inseparable oso.

- Por supuesto, nada puede empezar si el héroe no esta – se dirigió hacia el mientras con una gran sonrisa - Por cierto ¿Quién eres? – pregunto de forma burlona mientras lo despeinaba.

- Canadá – respondió resignado, algún día lo enojaría enserio, y esta vez la Casa Blanca no seria la única perjudicada.

La reunión era como lo había solicitado Alfred, en Washington, el recorrido era corto y sin altercados, claro sin contar el trafico, pero esa era tan normal como que el sol calentara. El edifico que presidia, pronto de diviso ante los ojos azules, estacionando su precioso tesoro automotriz (de esos coches grandes que gastan infinidad de gasolina y espacio), al lado de un Mercedes, seguramente de Inglaterra y un Suzuki, que era de Japón.

Entraron al recinto y subieron hasta el ultimo piso, que fue arreglado para tal evento, todo el piso se acondiciono para tener la gran mesa de reuniones, por la gran cantidad de países que asistirían, el tomo su lugar rápidamente, estaban un poco retrasados.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – saludo con gran entusiasmo, todas las miradas se posaron en él, algunos tomaron sus asientos tranquilamente, mientras otros le miraban inquiridoramente, como Inglaterra.

- Al fin te dignas en aparecer, llegas tarde y ¡estas en tu casa! – fue el "lindo" saludo que le dirigió el ingles.

- Pequeñeces, ahora pasemos lista… - fue su forma rápida de evadir al otro, por ahora, mas al rato ya veremos, pronto acabo de pasar lista, aunque no contesto Canadá, ¿no venia con el?, bueno le ponía palomita de asistencia de todas formas, algún día le tendrá que agradecer lo buen hermano mayor que era.

- Hay que empezar, tenemos varios asuntos que atender – Alemania se levanto para comenzar a discutir los recientes problemas que acechaban a cada país, y los problemas que se ocasionarían si no se solucionaban pronto no solo al propio sino a los demás.

- Estados Unidos ¿Cuándo arreglaras tu fuga de petróleo? – pregunto con ironía Inglaterra solo para molestar, ya habían pasado muchos meses, y el mocoso no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

- Eso es algo que solucionaremos pronto – dijo el americano, sacando de su portafolio una hamburguesa, pero al intentar comérsela le dio asco, oh mataría a sus economistas, seguramente la gripa era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

- Deja de comer cuando te ha… - se quedo sin habla al notar que los ojos azules miraban a la tal hamburguesa como si fuera su precioso Té, a tal grado que ni siquiera se la llevo a la boca, guardándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿ah?... – decir que tenia la boca abierta por la actitud tan extraña era poco.

- Oh Inglaterra – Francia se le pego por la espalda, tocando cierta parte baja, pero aun así no tuvo respuesta – oi…- le dio un pellizco en la pompa haber si reaccionaba.

Nada

- jujujuju – ahora era el momento, pero antes siquiera de poder llevárselo en su shock, Estados Unidos llamo a todos los países.

- Tengo una pregunta para todos, esta es una respuesta de máxima prioridad, y no aceptare un No – el rubio parecía un poco alterado, definitivamente no seria su culpa si volvía otra crisis, o el no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

- ¿Ahora que le pasara al gringo? – se quejo México con Cuba.

- Este chico – murmuro China meneando la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta? – Alemania se masajeaba la cabeza, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

- ¿Quién de ustedes ha entrado a crisis de nuevo? – la pregunta tomo a todos desprevenidos, esperaban cualquier cosa, menos esto, los países experimentaron tantas emociones juntas, asombro por el tipo de pregunta, incredulidad al entender la pregunta, enojo al pensar que la nación estaba de nuevo con crisis y algunos tenían miedo, dos crisis seguidas no eran buena mezcla.

- Por Dios Alfred, dime que no estas en crisis de nuevo – Inglaterra regreso al mundo, a su paso dándole un codazo en la cara a Francis, que seguía pegado a su cuerpo.

- Yo solo pregunto – ahora se hacia la victima.

- De los americanos todos estamos saliendo de la crisis – Canadá asombrosamente se hizo presente, aunque nadie le reconoció, pero ya era algo ¿no?

- Los asiáticos andamos bien-aru

- Los oceánicos también – Australia salto a defender a sus hermanos.

- Los africanos también

- ¿Estados Unidos estas de nuevo crisis? – pregunto Rusia calmado. Todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio amante de las hamburguesas.

- ¡NO! – chillo indignado - … creo – murmuro lo ultimo, aunque fue fácilmente escuchado por todos, que lo miraban con desaprobación, el pobre estadounidense de sentía como ratón de laboratorio o una bomba que esta apunto de explotar, bueno de echo, tanta presión hizo que le empezara a doler la cabeza, de nuevo los mareos.

- Estados Unidos – Canadá llamo a su hermano cuando este empezó a sostenerse la cabeza y perder equilibrio – Hermano – volvió a llamar preocupado.

- Alfred – el ingles también se preocupo, y más al ver como el cuerpo inconsciente caía al suelo.

- ¡Hermano! – el canadiense se dirigió al cuerpo de su hermano…

Dos horas después…

La representación de Estados Unidos aun no despertaba, algunos países se retiraron dado que no tenían nada que hacer ahí, otros tantos se quedaron por la curiosidad y algunos por la sincera amistad y preocupación que brindaban al paciente.

- Ya pregunte a los jefes de Estados unidos, y se esta recuperando asombrosamente, incluso anda mejor que todos nosotros juntos – Inglaterra dio a conocer los resultados de la investigación.

- Entonces no esta en crisis-aru – China tomaba un poco de su té.

- No, debe ser otra cosa – Inglaterra se sentó a tomar un poco de té.

- Oigan… - Francia junto a Canadá llegaron a la conversación - … según los sirvientes donde vivía Alfred, hace algún tiempo, no se sentía bien – Canadá asintió, comprobando la información.

- Creo que lo mas adecuado seria llevarlo a un hospital y que hagan todas las pruebas necesarias – el canadiense hablo, acercándose a su hermano aun inconsciente.

En el hospital…

Llegaron al hospital al que acudía Estados Unidos en tiempo de guerra con Irak, aunque ahora seria por motivos diferentes, el Dr. Houston (aunque Alfred hubiese preferido al Dr. House, pero no todo en esta vida se puede), era el encargado de las naciones que estaban heridas, aunque se sorprendió bastante al ver a la siempre sonriente y porque no decirlo, molesta nación de Estados Unidos, inconsciente.

Canadá junto a Inglaterra, mas el ultimo ya que el de lentes era ignorado olímpicamente, le explicaron la situación al doctor, ya que una vez que se descarto la crisis, el asunto se había vuelto mas misterioso.

El doctor empezó pronto las pruebas, también tenia curiosidad, desde pruebas de sangre, para comprobar con enfermedades tanto normales y raras, después de todo era una nación, y cualquier cosa podría ser posible… desde gripa, VIH, diabetes, dengue, influenza N1H1, todo…

- Imposible… - murmuro el doctor sorprendido al reconocer ciertas cantidades de ciertas sustancias, pero como el lo había dicho, todo era posible. Se dispuso a sacar la última muestra…

En la sala de espera…

- Ya se tardo bastante – se quejo Francia, lo único que lo mantenía ahí… bueno a él y otras 40 naciones era la curiosidad.

- Cállate – resoplo molesto Arthur, el también estaba impaciente.

- Ahí viene el doctor – aviso Canadá, para que ambos se callaran, el doctor quien ya conocía al británico le entrego el sobre con los resultados, extrañamente el sujeto de bata blanca parecía muy impaciente, como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto.

- Le realizamos 253 pruebas al joven Alfred F. Jones, la que tiene en sus manos es la única que salió positiva y que explica todos sus síntomas – tres pares de ojos se posaron en el sobre, Inglaterra, Canadá y Francia, con calma el ingles abrió el sobre y saco el papel, lo desdoblo y los tres hombres empezaron a leer…

- No puede ser… - Inglaterra estaba en shock, Canadá llevaba una mano a su boca incrédulo, las naciones que se quedaron estaban impacientes…

- ¡Estados Unidos esta embarazado! – el único que pudo articular palabra fue Francia, aunque en su asombro prácticamente lo grito…

El mundo se entero en menos de 5 minutos…

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.w.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Prometo actualizar tan pronto como la graduación de la Preparatoria deje de matarme y pase mi dichoso examen de Titulación, tendré bastante tiempo libre después de eso._


	2. ¿Cómo llego eso ahí?

_Necesito desestresarme, u_u así que aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, pasado mañana será mi graduación y seré libre ¡Por fin!, aunque salgo de la cárcel municipal, para entrar a la Cárcel de máxima seguridad (léase la Universidad)._

_Gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron un mensaje, soy muy feliz._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

Advertencias: No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos y mpreg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 2 ¿Cómo llego "eso" ahí?**

- ¡Me niego en aceptar la paternidad de esa criatura! – grito el francés aun en su sorpresa, todos los países que se encontraban presentes no pudieron evitar verle con cara perpleja, ¿Podría ser que…?

- ¡¿Tu imbécil te acostaste con Alfred? – las personas que apreciaban al rubio, tales como Canadá, Inglaterra, Japón, Australia gritaron al unísono, dispuestos a destripar al rubio francés.

- ¡NO! – grito espantado por la idea y por las miradas asesinas – yo solo aclaraba, además es muy difícil hacerlo caer – admitió al fin, aunque las miradas de desaprobación le taladraban las ideas.

- ¿Aun no despierta Alfred? – pregunto Canadá al doctor, que se divertía de lo lindo ver como naciones, que se suponían deberían ser centradas y serias, se comportaban como adolecentes.

- Espero que si, síganme – y las 40 naciones (¿?) se adentraron por los pasillos, aunque solo entraron a la habitación Inglaterra y Canadá, adentro Estados Unidos se encontraba sentado buscando sus lentes.

- Ah Inglaterra – el ojiazul reconoció la forma deforme de su ex hermano - ¿Sabes que paso?, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en la sala de conferencias, y hace rato desperté aquí – Canadá le paso sus lentes – gracias, ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos en el hospital – respondió Canadá

- Mi crisis es más grave de lo que pensé – murmuro cabizbajo el estadounidense, apenas salían y ya iba a regresar.

- Alfred, veras, no estas en crisis – la mirada curiosa se poso en él.

- uf que alivio ¿Entonces que tengo? – pregunto un poco aliviado de que no regrese la crisis, aunque algo debería tener para que se sienta enfermo.

- Alfred, ¿Tienes pareja? – pregunto tranquilo, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Pareja? – el rubio de ojos azules, levanto una ceja en escepticismo.

- Si, pareja sentimental, romántica, novios, como lo llamen en tu país – Inglaterra empezaba a perder su paciencia.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – eso lo había tomado de sorpresa.

- Solo contesta Alfred, es importante – Matthew se sentó al lado de su hermano.

- Yo no he tenido pareja nunca, ¿Por qué? – respondió, esta situación era extraña.

- ¿Hace cuanto que te has sentido mal? – pregunto ahora Canadá, Alfred debe recordar alguna situación donde se justifique su estado.

- Bueno, hace como dos meses, después de ya saben – respondió el chico haciendo memoria, las otras dos naciones se le quedaron viendo extrañados – si, de la "fiesta pagana" en casa de Francis hace dos meses – oh, y la memoria llego a sus cerebros.

- ¿Estas seguro Alfred? – Inglaterra pregunto más blanco que los fantasmas de su casa, si eso era cierto habría algunos problemas…

- Si, seguro ¿No me digas que me quisieron envenenar, por eso ando mal? – pregunto asustado ante sus ideas paranoicas.

- No Alfred, escucha – lo tomo de los hombros para mirarlo fijamente - lo que te esta pasando es que… - dudo unos momentos en continuar, la mirada curiosa de Alfred lo analizaba – tu… - como decírselo, a pesar de tener muchos años, aun era muy joven.

- ¿Yo? – el estadounidense animaba al ingles a que continuara…

- Estas embarazado – soltó sin delicadeza, pudo darse cuenta de la mirada horrorizada que el ojiazul le mandaba, quizás pudo ser un poco mas delicado.

- Yo… yo… embarace alguna chica hace dos meses, y como tal ahora intenta matarme, ¡oh por Dios! – Alfred se agarro la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Canadá e Inglaterra no pudieron evitar preguntarse, ¿De donde rayos saca tantas ideas tan descabelladas?, pobre niño, ojala que no herede lo idiota.

- No Alfred, escucha, no hay chica – Matthew intentaba explicarse.

- ¿Entonces? – ahora Alfred parecía confundido, su hermano agarro su mano y la coloco en su vientre, esto confundió a estadounidense.

- Alfred, tu estas embarazado, el bebe se encuentra aquí – presiono con su mano el lugar, dándole a entender el mensaje.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – se señalo a si mismo.

- Si

- Oh… - silencio incomodo, Alfred parecía procesar la información… - ¡¿Qué? – se levanto tan bruscamente como cayo al suelo de nuevo desmayado.

Todas las naciones estaban expectantes, Inglaterra salió, encarando a las demás, definitivamente les gustaba estar de chismosas.

- Tenemos un problema – murmuro el ingles preocupado.

- ¿Qué clase de problema? – inquirió el francés.

- ¿Se acuerdan de aquella fiesta hace dos meses? – pregunto el británico, las demás naciones se miraron horrorizadas, por supuesto que se acordaban, la llamaban la "fiesta pagana", fue un caos total, en aquella fiesta, habían reunido todos los licores del mundo, y cada país presumía el suyo, el problema surgió cuando todas las naciones (incluso las mas aguantadoras) terminaron con mas alcohol que una empresa farmacéutica, muchas naciones despertaron en lugares y personas no deseadas, y con poca ropa, ¡Se supone que habían pactado jamás volver a mencionarla!.

- ¿Qué sucede con "eso"? – pregunto China susurrando, realmente a nadie le gustaba hablar de ello.

- Parece que Alfred, recibió su "regalo" en esa ocasión – todos estaban en silencio, en ese caso, cualquiera podría ser el padre del bebe que espera, además…

- ¡Doctor! – todas las naciones necesitaban pruebas urgentes, no vaya a ser…

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.w.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Por fin, espero que les guste el segundo, nos vemos pronto._


	3. Cuidando del niño que espera un niño

_Libre y muy contenta, agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado un mensaje, y a todas aquellas que lo leyeron._

_Parece que muchas prefieren que el bebe sea de alguien especifico (y si cuento ahorita los votos, ya tengo ganador definitivo), bien podría ser de ese personaje, pero puedo jugar un poco, quizás mas tarde me decida por que tengo algunos prospectos. O bien me puedo centrar en ellos, huhu , neee, es una buena forma para que estados Unidos socialice, ya veré, por que hay dos opciones._

_- Que su pareja y el padre sean el mismo. O…_

_- Que el padre sea uno, y la pareja que se quede con el sea otro._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

Advertencias: No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos y mpreg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 3 Cuidando del niño que espera un niño**

El doctor Houston estaba tan feliz, tenía las pruebas de casi todos los países, y estaba muy ansioso de descubrir cualquier otra situación interesante… lamentablemente, parecía que la única nación afectada era Estados Unidos, y muy deprimido entrego los resultados, contrastando con la cara de felicidad de cada país al leer su diagnostico, que a pesar de la crisis, mejor no podían estar. Estados Unidos (una vez despierto y un poco traumado por que no), Inglaterra y Canadá estaban ahora en su despacho.

- Hay varios asuntos que debemos atender, debido a lo especial de caso, dos obstetras vendrán para tenerlo en observación, y cada semana tendrá que venir a chequeo – informo el doctor, llenado una tarjetita rosa, con las fechas de las citas y algunas recomendaciones.

- Doctor, dado que soy un hombre ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto? – esa era la pregunta que realmente le interesaba al mundo.

- Simplemente… no se – se encorvo de hombros, el era medico, no brujo y esas cosas, le entrego la tarjetita rosa a Inglaterra – los veo la semana que viene – él ya no podía decir más, no era experto en estos temas.

Una vez en el auto (el de Inglaterra), Estados Unidos saboreaba su chupeta (el doctor se la dio para que dejara de llorar) mientras intentaba leer el folleto que le dio el doctor, era sobre el embarazo, sus síntomas, peligros y etcétera, con dibujos para preescolar, aunque con una clara cara de confusión. Arthur suspiro, Alfred era como un niño, que a duras penas podía cuidarse solo, ¡¿Ahora tendría que cuidar de alguien mas?, el chico necesitaba ayuda, entre Matthew y él intentarían cuidarlo, aunque la ventaja la tenia el canadiense.

Una vez en casa del estadounidense, Canadá y Inglaterra le explicaron, que se tenían que quedar a cuidarlo, Alfred protesto diciendo que el era un héroe, y que podía cuidarse solo, el problema recayó, si como el gran héroe que era, podría seguir salvando al mundo con una gran barriga a futuro, el solo pensamiento hizo que tuviera escalofríos, era una muy mala imagen mental, al final accedió a regañadientes.

Tony apareció de la nada quitando un poco la tensión, traía consigo chocolates para su compañero de casa.

- Tony, lamento la tardanza – y se abalanzo al rico dulce. El pequeño extraterrestre se quedo viendo a los otros dos rubios, aunque concentrándose en el que le caía mal, el extraño ser de cejas grandes.

Verde vs negro

- Alfred ¿Tienes hambre?, te hare de comer, ven – el canadiense junto al estadounidense se retiraron a la cocina, dejando a estos dos solos.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – empezó la conversación Inglaterra, el extraterrestre lo miro fijamente.

- Alfred esta en una situación complicada – el solo seguía hablando, ya sabia de antemano que no hablaban el mismo dialecto, pero la bola de materia gris le entendía, además, estaba totalmente seguro que le estaba prestando atención, dado que hablaban de una persona en interés común.

- … - Tony saco una revista, y se la mostro a Arthur, la dichosa revista era de "Embarazos y primeros pasos".

- ¿Ya lo sabias? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio, el extraterrestre solo levanto los hombros, y casi podía jurar que dijo "Tenia mis sospechas..". – ¿Tienes algo que ver en que haya podido quedar en ese estado? – pregunto de nuevo, tenia curiosidad, y ahora que el pequeño cooperaba.

- … - el extraterrestre negó con la cabeza, estaba bien que tenía tecnología superior y todo, pero no era un genio, además para él también era muy curioso, en ninguna de sus investigaciones, tanto presentes como pasadas, había informe de que un hombre quedara embarazado, esto tenía que documentarlo.

- Ahora entiendes por que debemos cuidar de Alfred – dijo Inglaterra, Tony entendió, y asintió, después de todo el rubio estadounidense y él eran amigos – Entonces esto es una tregua – y extendió la mano, el pequeño ser gris, volvió a asentir y tomo la mano de Inglaterra.

- ¡Inglaterra! ¡Matty preparo unos panques muy ricos! ¡Mira! – el estadounidense entro en la sala, con un plato de panques con jarabe de maple.

- Alfred, ¡No corras! – Canadá perseguía a su hermano, Arthur y Tony sudaron una gotita, Dios santo es que se metieron.

En otras partes del mundo…

En Hungría…

La húngara estaba al principio impactada, pero luego, se dio cuenta que era una gran oportunidad, ver un hombre con pancita era una gran ilusión, por que significaba que hubo yaoi, y según los chimes, había sido en la "fiesta pagana" de hace dos meses, donde todos quedaron con quien menos esperaban. Ahora que se acordaba, ella había puesto cámaras ocultas para esa ocasión, en pocas palabras, ella tenia el material de cómo fue que paso todo, así que se dirigió a su almacén.

- No están, no están – murmuraba nerviosa y con mirada psicótica.

- ¿Que buscas? – pregunto Austria, al verla tan concentrada y no encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Unas grabaciones – y siguió moviendo cajas, estaba segura haberlas puesto por ahí.

- ¿Cuándo las hiciste? – volvió a preguntar, quizás el podría ayudarle.

- Las de hace dos meses – el austriaco se congelo, la húngara no presto atención y siguió buscando, Roderich salió disimuladamente de ahí, Elizabetha no debe enterarse que él desecho "esas" grabaciones del demonio hace un mes, quien sabe que le haría.

En Rusia…

Rusia estaba en su escritorio, después de la gran y escalofriante noticia del embarazo de Estados Unidos, prácticamente todo el mundo se había enterado en tiempo record.

Un bebe, que locura, él pensaba que Estados Unidos era tonto y todo, pero esto, se llevaba los aplausos definitivamente, era algo tan bizarro, la gran potencia del mundo cargara con un hijo, la posibilidad que él fuera el padre oscila entre 1 de 200, bueno quitando a los países chicas, 1 en 170.

¿Y si fuera suyo? ¿Entonces Estados Unidos se unió a Rusia?, la gran sonrisa que surco la cara de Iván fue aterradora y siniestra al mismo tiempo, aunque lamentablemente él no fue el único en pensar en esa teoría.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.W.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El siguiente se llamara:_

_Avisando a Mr. Presidente Obama: ¿Qué?, tenían que cuidar a una nación en gestación, tiene derecho a saberlo ¿no?._

_Nos vemos luego._


	4. Avisando a Mr Presidente Obama

_Gracias por los comentarios, me hace muy feliz, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo. _

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur**

**Advertencias:**No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos y mpreg.

Aclaración: Lo siento chicas, no va a ser UKUS, será otra pareja, y quien adivine de quien es el bebe, le hare un one-shot de su pareja favorita, con el argumento que quiera. Dedicada totalmente a quien le atine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 4 Avisando a Mr. Presidente Obama**

Necesitaba saberlo, él era su jefe, quien le ayudaba a superar dificultades, tener buenas relaciones exteriores, ser quien era, tenia derecho a saberlo, eso y que Inglaterra le había obligado, dado que era un asunto muy importante. No podían dejarlo desprotegido, no de los demás países, de él mismo.

Canadá e Inglaterra lo acompañaron hasta la oficina (para que no se escapase), saludando a secretarias, guardias de seguridad, al FBI, y unos científicos del área 51, liderados por Tony, disfrazado solo con una bata. Llegaron al objetivo, la puerta de presidente más poderoso del mundo, Alfred toco. Y una voz que provenía de adentro los invito a pasar.

- Alfred ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – saluda amablemente Barack Obama.

- Mr. Obama, aquí de visita – saludo jovial, el ingles le dio un suave codazo – bueno, también por que tengo un asunto que comunicar – su expresión se hizo seria.

- Alfred, no me digas que otra vez estas en crisis – acuso el presidente.

- ¿Qué? – Canadá e Inglaterra no pudieron evitar preguntarse a si mismos, parecía que eso de hacer conjeturas extrañas era en general de toda la población.

- Por que siempre piensan eso de mi – Alfred empezó a llorar.

- Espera, Alfred no llores ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué dije? – la representación era totalmente insoportable, pero cuando lloraba lo era aun más.

- Yo solo quería decirte que vas a hacer abuelo – conteniendo sus lagrimas le empezó a explicar.

- ¡Que! ¡Mis hijas! – grito el presidente desmayándose en su silla por el tremendo susto, Alfred empezó a echarle aire para que reaccionase, Inglaterra y Canadá no podían evitar sentirse incrédulos, el pueblo hace a la nación, nunca mejor dicho.

Algunos minutos después…

Obama despertaba, su primera visión fue Alfred, el que agarro del cuello, estrangulándolo (Como los Simpson), pidiendo una explicación.

- Tranquilízate, yo no me refería a eso, hombre – el rubio se zafó fácilmente, sin lastimar a su jefe, ventajas de tener gran fuerza.

- Bueno, entonces a que es eso de que voy a ser abuelo – le miro acusadoramente.

- Bueno… yo…– dijo tímidamente, el presidente esperaba su respuesta – estoy embarazado – lo soltó, si se va a morir que sea rápido y sin dolor. Pero el presidente estallo en carcajadas, Alfred puso un puchero de indignación.

- Buena broma Alfred – dejando que sus últimas risas embargaran el ambiente – dime ya, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – volvió a preguntar, a veces su nación era muy divertida.

- Que estoy embarazado – dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes, y le pasaba el examen que el medico le dio. Obama tomo los papeles con una cara, como si la tercera guerra mundial hubiera empezado, tenia experiencia sobre estos papeles, su color de piel normalmente negra, se volvió blanca tan solo en leer la palabra `positivo´. (Vez Michael Jackson, así era más económico).

- Presidente – hablo calmadamente Alfred, su jefe se paro de la silla y con sus dos manos palpo el pecho de Estados Unidos, buscando alguna evidencia del por que esta situación - ¡deje! – chillo ante el toque y se alejo, el presidente volvió a sentarse, aun con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Quién…? – fue lo único que pudo formular ante el shock, empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

- ¿Quién que? – pregunto un poco confundido Alfred, no entendiendo la pregunta.

- ¿Quién es el padre? – no supo como, pero pudo formular la pregunta, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su atención a las naciones que se encontraban en la puerta, Canadá e Inglaterra, quienes ante la mirada inquisidora del jefe de su hermano se cohibieron.

- eh… - Estados Unidos parecía nervioso.

- Estados Unidos – con su simple nombre de país, su jefe le demandaba explicaciones ahora.

- La verdad… no se – dijo volteando hacia otra parte, un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar…

- ¡Como (censurado) no vas a saber quien es (censurado) de (censurado) padre! – grito de frustración, ser presidente no era un trabajo, no, era una misión de vida o muerte, en cualquier descuido te podían dar un paro al corazón, como en este momento.

- Usted sabe, hace dos meses, ya sabe que… - intento explicar, ¡pero como podía explicar, ni lo que el sabia!, aceptar esto llevaría mucho tiempo, tenían que ponerle seguridad, que le diría a la tesorería, que habían gastado millones en médicos, cirujanos y aun mas billones (por que de seguro sale igual de caro que Alfred) en ropa, juguetes y demás cosas de bebes… ah… su mente iba a colapsar, y luego se acordó que ni siquiera sabían quien era el padre, que podría ser uno de primer mundo (Francia, Rusia, Inglaterra, Japón `_Dios quiera que no_´), tercermundista (Argentina, Afganistán, Egipto `_Se da un tiro_´) o enemistados (Cuba, Irak..).

_Joder_

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.W.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El siguiente se llamara:_

_Visitando al doctor: Vamos a ver como le va a Alfred con su baby, a los tres meses XD._

_Nos vemos luego._


	5. Visitando al doctor

_No pude resistirme a subir el quinto kya. Estoy tan feliz con los comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia, les doy porras para quien le atino XD, por que ya hay ganadora, aunque no voy a revelar nada hasta más adelante, pero pronto me pondré en contacto con ella, para que me diga que es lo que quiere que escriba =W=._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur**

**Advertencias:**No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos y mpreg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 5 Visitando al doctor**

Vaya que se pasaba rápido el mes, Alfred estaba leyendo una revista de videojuegos, en la sala de espera del consultorio de los obstetras, había tres mujeres con diferentes etapas de gestación superiores a la suya, que le miraban con confusión y extrañeza, aunque esa no era la principal razón de esa mirada, no cuando tienen al mismísimo presidente de su nación sentado al lado del joven leyendo una revista de maternidad, ¡¿Qué rayos hacia en un consultorio de este tipo?.

Al presidente le tomo mucho tiempo asimilar la noticia, tuvo que asistir a un psicólogo durante unos días, no creía tener la suertecita que se cargaba, por que no tenia una nación mas tranquila como… Canadá por ejemplo, o Japón, incluso se conformaría con ser presidente de Haití. Era una tortura ser presidente, a lo mejor por eso no le decían de la existencia de las representaciones, digo, para que no salga corriendo, por que si no, no habrían presidentes. No le pagaban lo suficiente por este trabajo.

Su mujer al enterarse dio el grito al cielo, pero al final estaba toda emocionada, ya que tenia ganas de cargar un bebe (que seguramente tendría la fuerza suficiente para romperte los dedos cuando nazca), y ella es la razón por la cual estaba aquí, la representación de Canadá e Inglaterra no podían asistir, por que tenían asuntos importantes, aunque le habían dicho que intentarían llegar a tiempo. La orden de una madre es ley:

- Obama, debes acompañar al chico – reprendió la primera dama, dado que Obama no quería ir, tenia trabajo, por Dios.

- Pero cariño … - intento razonar en vano, tenia una junta, trabajo, contratos.

- Debes acompañarlo he dicho, ¿Qué tal si se desmaya y no hay nadie cerca? ¿Se le antoja algo y no tiene dinero? ¿Quiere llorar y no hay quien lo consuele? – a veces creía que su mujer era demasiado exagerada.

- Pero… - dijo con voz bajita.

- Nada, he dicho 

Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación, suspiro, extrañando los días en que no tenía cadenas llamadas "Alfred F. Jones".

- Señores pueden pasar – informo amablemente una enfermera, ambos levantaron la vista, dejando de leer su amena lectura, agradecieron el aviso, y entraron a las puertas del consultorio.

Las mujeres no sabían que pensar, aunque, eso no seria completamente extraño, si no fuera por que al lado de ellas estaba una "mujer", con gafas negras, barba, con piernas velludas, robusto, con un bulto en brazo y otro bulto en el vientre.

- _Burger esta todo en orden, cambio_ – hablo una voz por el comunicador del "infiltrado". Burger era el nombre clave que tenia para esa misión. Si el servicio secreto.

- _Mc 01, Papa gallina y Huevo de pascua han entrado sin problemas, cambio_ – respondió, Papa gallina era el nombre clave de su presidente y Huevo de pascua de Estados Unidos, si, Alfred escogió los nombres.

- _Mc 02 esta en posición, cambio_ – hablo otra voz en los comunicadores, era otro agente, que vestía como intendente, pero con las gafas negras (que obvio).

- _Donalds esta es posición también, cambio_ – era un francotirador, todo de negro, y lentes negros de alta tecnología, checando a sus protegidos.

Alguien carraspeo…

El agente "_Donalds_" que estaba colgado en el techo del consultorio (como en misión imposible), vio a su jefe, Barack Obama, quien lo veía de forma acusadora, el doctor tenia una gotita en la cabeza y Alfred se preguntaba mentalmente si habría por ahí cerca algún puesto de hielos con chile.

- Podría salir por favor - el jefe de todo, no lo pedía, demandaba. Dios ya era bastante malo que estuvieran cuidándolos, como para estar soportando a alguien en el consultorio.

- eh Si señor – y al hacer el saludo militar, soltó la soga que lo ataba al techo, cayendo, dándose en toda la cara, el oficial, con el dolor y sus lentes de alta tecnología rotos, salía por la puerta, escuchaba la risa del agente "_Mc 01_", que lo había visto todo por el ventanal.

Cruzo los pasillos, y se encontró con las mujeres, que ya podrían contar a la humanidad que lo habían visto todo, y pronto se encontró en la calle, donde miles de agentes del servicio secreto se encontraban en las calles "disfrazados", eran tan obvios, niños de 2 metros de altura, ancianos con la mejor condición física que hubiese existido en las olimpiadas, mujeres robustas, y claro, si al menos se quitaran los lentes.

- _Deja de reírte Mc 01, cambio_ – dijo en un puchero, aunque su compañero ni le presto atención, y él por andar de distraído, no vio venir el Mercedes a toda velocidad a su dirección, y cuando lo vio, fue muy tarde, el pobre auto apenas pudo frenar a tiempo, él pobre hombre quedo traumado con los coches de por vida.

- Démonos prisa – Canadá salió del auto, acompañado de su mascota.

- Ya se, ya se – Inglaterra salió del asiento del piloto, sin importarle siquiera ponerle el seguro, además dudaba que se lo robaran, ya que el perímetro esta rodeado de agentes del servicio secreto, que no eran muy secretos pero que se le va hacer.

- Mire, llegaron – saludo Alfred a sus hermanos, quienes tuvieron la mayor carrera de sus vidas, el doctor en el pequeño tiempo, había empezado a pesar al rubio, y medir su pancita, que aunque era pequeñita, era muy curiosa.

- Lamentamos la tardanza, pero es que se atrasaron los vuelos - se disculpo el ingles, el presidente suspiro.

- Bueno señor Alfred, su salud esta en completo orden – y como no, si Canadá se había encargado de cocinarle, todos los días, 5 veces al día (a veces eran seis), no quería que le diera un paro cardiaco grasoso – incluso podríamos programar un ultrasonido para la próxima sesión – dijo apuntando algo en la tarjetita.

- ¿Qué es un ultrasonido? – pregunto curioso Alfred, su hermano canadiense se acerco a él.

- Es un método de ver el bebe que esta adentro, como los rayos equis – respondió calmadamente Canadá.

- Oh enserio – los ojos de ilusión del norteamericano se encendieron - ¡Puedo verlo! ¡Quiero verlo! – el doctor rio, nunca había visto a alguien tan animado, varón por supuesto.

- Si – y empezó a preparar la maquina, ordeno a Estados Unidos acostarse y le puso el gel especial.

- jejeje – Alfred rio un poco, las miradas de dirigieron a él – lo siento, es que me da cosquillas – respondió, el doctor prendió la pantalla, y en blanco y negro se veía una pequeña cosita que se movía.

- wow – susurro Obama, hace tiempo que no lo veía, desde sus pequeñas. Inglaterra también se quedo embelesado, Canadá veía mucho movimiento, será igual de interactivo que su `madre´, no lo dudaba. Y se estremecieron de ternura al escuchar sus latidos.

- ¡Una persona en chiquito! – exclamo emocionado Alfred - ¡Aunque así parece un extraterrestre! Jajaja – Los hombres sudaron una gotita, vaya lio, el doctor revisaba que el bebe estaba en buenas condiciones, revisaba su cuerpecito, cuando encontró una irregularidad. Inglaterra lo noto.

- ¿Pasa algo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Eh bueno, es que… - volvía a revisar la zona, había una bolita en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Canadá estaba preocupado.

- Tiene una deformidad en la cabeza – menciono el doctor, todos sabían lo que significaba. Se hizo el silencio.

- Es su manita, se esta chupando el dedo (1)– menciono Alfred a los demás, ellos vieron al estadounidense como si tuviera cuatro cabezas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron por el asombro.

- Si miren – y señalo la pantalla, donde la bolita se separaba de la cabeza y resulto ser la mano – ven, debe tener hambre, como no he comido – dijo tan fresco y despreocupado.

Puede ser posible, que Alfred F. Jones tenga instinto maternal, después de todo.

- Quiero una grabación de esto, tengo que presumirlo yeah – dijo sonriente.

Esperemos que salga pronto.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.W.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1) Le paso a mi mami, con mi hermano menor, y fue un gran susto, pero al final resulto que mi bro era muy travieso y comelón. XD._

_El siguiente se llamara:_

_Los pretendientes: Los que pretenden sacar provecho de esta situación, Rusia no es el único que se le ocurrió la idea, y el paso del norteamericano para lidiar con eso._

_Nos vemos luego._


	6. Los pretendientes

_Estoy tan emocionada, no puedo evitarlo, aquí esta el sexto, y lo estaba escribiendo en mi libreta en la universidad, así que ya saben por que repruebo, pero eso ni al caso, espero que os guste este capitulo._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur**

**Advertencias:**No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos y mpreg.

NOTA: ¿Qué será el bebe niña o niño?, pues bien, lanzo otra encuesta, a quien me adivine el padrino del pequeñín, le escogerá el sexo y el nombre al bebe (se nota que ando falta de creatividad, no se crean XD), y le dedicare un one-shot, con la pareja que quiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 6 Los pretendientes**

- Y aquí fue cuando todos "wow" – enseño una ecografía, exagerando la manifestación de sorpresa – y aquí cuando el doctor dijo "ehhh" – fingiendo la cara de susto al mismo tiempo que enseñaba ´la misma ecografía´ - y aquí cuando preguntaron "¿Qué sucede doctor?" – enseñando al parecer la misma ecografía – esta es dramática, ya que el doctor dijo "Tiene una bolita en la cabeza" – mostrando igual la ecografía – y aquí cuando dije "Se esta chupando el dedo" – mostrando con emoción la ultima.

- Sin ofender Alfred-san, no veo la diferencia – dice el pobre japonés, aunque sus oídos fueron los más perjudicados.

- Es normal – ríe estruendosamente - ¡Ah mira esta! – muestra una ecografía totalmente negra – aquí fue donde el doctor dijo "!Ah se me olvido checar de que sexo será el bebe! – sonríe por el recuerdo, metiendo la ecografía en un álbum, en su portada se podía leer claramente `3 meses´, el japonés sigue sin entender como un ultrasonido de 5 minutos logro llenar un álbum de 200 fotos.

- Por lo visto piensa sacar muchas fotos – dijo al poder observar las ecografías, en el álbum, ahora todas juntas podía notar ciertas diferencias pero no muy perceptibles, también noto que Estados Unidos había puesto notas debajo de algunas, exactamente lo que había contado.

- De que hablas, este es el álbum reducido, el completo lo tiene el presidente - "_su esposa_", quiso agregar, pero considero que no era necesario.

- oh, ya veo – murmuro el japonés algo nervioso, mientras observaba su reloj, dándose cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

- Alfred-san, me tengo que retirar – murmuro, el de ojos azules asintió.

- Que mal – hizo un puchero – espero verte pronto ahh – bufo un poco mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, y le daba un pequeño cassette.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto curioso el japonés.

- El primer video de aquí – apunto su estomago radiante – de una vez le das estos a los que conozcas de Asia – dándole una bolsa, con copias.

- Ahh… gracias

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Ya se fue Japón? – pregunto el canadiense al ver a su hermano en la cocina.

- Si – respondió al instante que abría el refrigerador – tengo hambre – murmuro en un puchero, pero no le agradaba nada del refrigerador, esto le causaba ternura a su hermano.

- ¿Qué se te antoja? – pregunto amablemente, gustaba de cocinar para su hermano.

- Ah quiero hot cake, helado, hot cake, huevo revuelto y mermelada de fresas, y lo llamare hohehumer (1) – movió sus manos como si se tratase de una hamburguesa, denotando que todo iba junto.

- Bien – murmuro con una gotita en la cabeza, lo bueno es que todos los ingredientes los tenía en la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una nueva junta dio inicio pronto en Europa, en casa de Alemania…

- ¡Quiero una hohehumer! – grito el estadounidense interrumpiendo la junta, todos los países entendían el por que, pero aun no se acostumbraban a la situación.

- ¿Es una hamburguesa? – pregunto Arthur a Mathew, quien solo sonrió divertido.

- No, pero no creo que te guste la respuesta – le dijo bajito, el ingles se le quedo viendo extrañado – Alfred – el mencionado se dirigió a verlo – no puedo hace uno en este momento, pero si aguantas, al salir te hare los que quieras.

- aww- resoplo algo molesto, ¡tenia hambre!

- ve, ve – el italiano vio su plato lleno de pasta, luego a Estados Unidos, luego de nuevo su plato suspiro, y sirvió un poco de su pasta en otro recipiente, y lo recorrió por la mesa, para que Estados Unidos lo pudiese tomar – Estados Unidos – llamo la atención de todos – si tienes hambre, puedes tomar un poco de mi pasta – termino de decir mientras el estadounidense tomaba el recipiente.

- ¡Ah gracias! – completamente renovado, tomo un tenedor y empezó a consumir el alimento, manchándose la boca con salsa de tomate.

- Ya que tomamos este desvió al tema del embarazado – Rusia hablo, a pesar de la inocencia de su cara, sus palabras demostraban un poco de malicia – debo reconocer que el padre soy yo – esta declaración dejo sin aliento a los presentes – y como pronto la `madre´ - esto lo dijo con sarcasmo – no podrá cumplir sus funciones, yo debo encargarme por ambos países – termino mostrando una sonrisa tétrica.

- Rusia es no es… - Inglaterra quería debatir del por que no se iba aceptar esa propuesta, pero fue interrumpido por Cuba.

- ¡De que hablas!, ¡El padre soy yo! – resoplo el caribeño – y como tal mis restricciones ya no deberán existir.

- ¡No! – alguien mas hablo - ¡el asombroso yo es el padre!, asi que Prusia tiene que volver a ser una nación, para poder cuidar a su asombroso hijo – dijo el peliblanco, Alemania solo pudo darse un golpe en la frente por la acción de su hermano.

- Ese bebe fue hecho en Corea – dijo el asalta-tetillas, teniendo una sombra oscura en los ojos.

- Dejen de decir esas cosas – alguien mas hablo – yo soy el padre, y cuidare a Estados Unidos como un esposo ejemplar – se levanto Irán tranquilo.

- ¡No!, ¡Yo soy el padre y merezco ser reconocido como igual! – todos los países callaron para ver a Sealand.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – resoplo Inglaterra harto de tanto autoproclamado padre.

Estados Unidos veía todo esto mientas comía sin preocupaciones su pasta, en silencio, su hermano estaba a su lado, sudando una gotita, ambos disfrutando del espectáculo que estaban amando Rusia, Cuba, Corea, Iran, Sealand, Prusia, Inglaterra, Australia y Japón, los últimos tres intentando defender a la ´doncella`.

- Alfred ¿tienes ganas de una hohehumer? – pregunto a su hermano, quien le vio una mirada alegre.

- ¡Si!, se me acaba de ocurrir un nuevo platillo – mientas se paraba y se acercaba a su hermano – pasta, tocino y queso de nachos (2), y lo llamare pastoque – ya se le hacia agua la boca de solo imaginarlo.

- Vamos entonces – solicito.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos? – apunto a los demás países que empezaban a gritar mas fuerte.

- Ah deja que se maten entre ellos – dijo simplemente, y ambos salieron del recinto.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.W.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1) A mi personalmente me gusta el huevo con mermelada de fresas (yo también le hice el asco al principio), y los hot cakes con helado y fresas también esta bueno, aunque las cuatro cosas juntas, como que no, pero a mi tía parece gustarle, tendré una primita nueva (si hice esto para presumir a mi prima Elizabeth XD)._

_(2) Este a mi si me gusta, XD, aunque no lo intenten si no tienen estomago fuerte._

_El siguiente se llamara:_

_Las citas: Su jefe quiere aprovechar para mejorar las relaciones con los demás países, y también ¡Para ver si se acordaba quien era el padre!, claro, pero tiene que ir con celestina. – ¡Por que yo!_

_Si por fin empezara un poco se romance._

_Nos vemos luego._


	7. Las citas

_Wii, ya casi es mi cumpleaños 19 (snif) estoy tan feliz, esperemos que la imaginación siga dando para el rato, por lo general, estoy de bastante buen humor en fechas de mi cumpleaños nwn, lo cual significa que puedo actualizar seguido._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur**

**Advertencias:**No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos y mpreg.

NOTA: ¿Qué será el bebe niña o niño?, pues bien, lanzo otra encuesta, a quien me adivine el padrino del pequeñín, le escogerá el sexo y el nombre al bebe (se nota que ando falta de creatividad, no se crean XD), y le dedicare un one-shot, con la pareja que quiera.

- lalalala – narración normal

_- lalalalala- _mente de Canadá

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 7 Las citas**

La casa blanca hoy estaba un poco alborotada, su representación tenía que salir a varias citas con "los supuestos padres" que decidieron "aceptar la responsabilidad" de sus acciones, el presidente había accedido para evitar problemas diplomáticos, en estos momentos no convenía algún problema internacional y menos con una nación embarazada de 4 meses.

- Así que ¿Todo en orden? – volvió a preguntar Obama a los chicos, ambos asintieron, uno mas convencido que el otro.

- Presidente ¿Puedo desistir? – pregunto Alfred, no le gustaba tener que salir, le gustaba estar en casa, viendo su pequeña colección de ecografías del bebe, rogar por cualquier comida la cual le era ofrecida casi al instante y la compañía de sus hermanos, mas de Matty, ya que él se quedaba mientras Arthur arreglaba otros asuntos para los gemelos.

- Lo siento Alfred, si al menos estuviéramos seguros de quien fue el padre – murmuro un poco abatido, sin recriminarle nada, aunque Estados Unidos ya empezaba a llorar – no llores – el presidente estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar - entre mas rápido lo hagas mas rápido llegaras y podrás comerte mi colección de figuritas de chocolate de Disney – ofreció su amada colección de chocolate, que apenas había armado completamente hace dos días.

- ¿Toda? – pregunto claramente emocionado ante la idea, le había tenido ganas a esa colección desde hace 2 años cuando la vio, mas de 500 piezas de chocolate de todo tipo.

- Si – el presidente lo menciono con un gran dolor en su corazón, el grito emocionado de Alfred se escucho en toda la casa, parecía valer la pena el sacrificio.

- Prepare esa colección, que ya no existirá para la media noche – dijo emocionado mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal y tomar un coche.

- Cuide de él – pidió el presidente al otro joven, Canadá.

- Por supuesto – dijo amablemente mientras seguía por el mismo camino que su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primera: RUSIA

Se encontraban en un campo de girasoles, rodeados de la naturaleza, y del aire fresco, habían preparado una mesa debajo de un gran árbol, el euroasiático veía embelesado el paisaje, Estados Unidos estaba sentado en un banco, disfrutando de la sombra del amigo verde y Canadá usaba su habilidad para no ser visto, inútilmente.

- ¿Así que trajiste al chaperón da? - pregunto divertido el ruso, viendo a los gemelos, el canadiense de tenso, mientras tanto el estadounidense bostezo aparentemente restándole importancia.

- Mi jefe, para acompañarme, dicen que soy un peligro andante – respondió simplemente.

- Tardaron mucho en darse cuenta – sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Así me quieren – defendió sacando la lengua infantilmente. El ruso rio en voz baja, al terminar se quedo viendo la pequeña protuberancia en el vientre del rubio, aun no podía creer que algo estaba ahí dentro.

- Crece rápido – menciono al recordar un mes atrás, y eso que todavía le faltaban 5 meses, tendría mucho material para burlarse después de esto.

- oh cállate – murmuro en un puchero de indignación.

- Pero tendré que cuidarte – menciono al recordar su enmienda.

- Lo siento grandulón, pero conozco tus mañas, si quieres la paternidad tendrás que esperar a que nazca – le saco la lengua.

- Infantil e inmaduro – y astuto, lo ultimo lo pensó, si eso ocurría no podía aprovecharse de la situación de inmediato, solo esperar si alguna situación le favorecía de nuevo. Suspiro y volvió a mirar el paisaje tranquilo. Alfred y su hermano se levantaron.

- Sigue disfrutando el paisaje compañero – se despidió Alfred, dirigiéndose al coche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Qué había sido eso?, pensó que se odiaban, pero parecía una clase de platica cortes, no es que hubiera preferido los golpes, eso hubiera lastimado al bebe, aunque su hermano había frenado el avance por ahora, Rusia seguiría insistiendo._

_¡Ah! Esto no le agradaba, había una clase de sensación fatalista en su ser, quizás solamente estaba molesto por la situación._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Segunda: PRUSIA

Para encontrarse con él decidieron verse en un restaurante, pero al llegar no lo vieron por ningún lado, quizás aun no llegaba, decidieron esperar en una mesa, incluso se dieron la libertad de pedir comida, y llegar al postre pero aun así, el prusiano nunca llego.

- Quizás deberíamos irnos – aporto Canadá, el no estaba seguro por que el germano no se presento.

- Bien – pero antes de siquiera salir, un gran alboroto se oyó en el bar.

- Así que Prusia volverá, yo les digo kesekese – se oyó una voz ególatra tan familiar.

- No puede ser – murmuro Canadá, viendo al prusiano borracho, en medio de la barra, con dos botellas de cerveza en la mano.

- ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? – pregunto Estados Unidos, viendo el espectáculo que estaba armando el albino, su hermano solo negó y llamo a Alemania, este era un trabajo que solo podía controlar él.

- Vámonos – ambos salieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Espero que Alemania le de un buen castigo, se lo merece por embriagarse, de todas formas, al menos Al la paso mas tranquilo y comió bien._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tercera: CUBA

El caribeño al ver a los gemelos, lanzo el puro que estaba fumando al agua de la fuente, se encontraban en un parque, disfrutando del sonido de los pájaros, hace mucho que no salía un rato, ya le faltaba.

- Hola – saludo a ambos, ahora bien podía diferenciarlos, y como no, si prácticamente uno tenia mas delantera que no era muy disimulable. Ofreció helado para los dos.

- Gracias – respondió Canadá por los dos, se sentaron a disfrutar del ambiente que se gestaba a su alrededor, ninguno parecía querer hablar sobre el asunto, mas bien fingían estar solos disfrutando su autoproclamada soledad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuba fue muy callado hoy, quizás se callo para no gritarle a mi hermano, y Alfred quizás también por la misma razón, el enojo no hace bien para el bebe. _

_Quizás deba agradecérselo después._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuarta: COREA

Para la tarde, habían acordado llegar a un restaurante chino, ahí se encontrarían con Corea, pero al entrar fueron recibidos por unos gritos enfadados en mandarín, Japón salió a su encuentro con una gotita.

- Hola Alfred-san, Mathew-san – dijo el pelinegro sonriéndoles perezosamente.

- ¿Japón que esta haciendo aquí? - pregunto Estados Unidos curioso.

- Acompañamos a hermano, pero se salió de control – suspiro pesadamente al recordar el intento de asalta tetillas hace 20 minutos atrás.

- ¿Dónde esta Corea? – ahora era el turno para preguntar a Canadá.

- Bueno él… - Japón vio a la puerta trasera con un aura morada - … no es importante, pero tendrán que cancelar la cita con Corea no creo que este en condiciones de recibir a alguien.

- Bien entonces nos vemos, adiós Kiku – se despidió energéticamente Estados Unidos, solo una mas y tendría esa exquisita colección de chocolate, ambos hermanos salieron por la puerta del local.

- ¿Ya se fueron aru? – pregunto el chino que salía de la cocina.

- Si

- Entonces hay que llevar a este de regreso a casa – dijo al mismo tiempo que salía con Corea al estilo Hannibal Lecter, con la camisa de fuerza y todo. El japonés asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quinta: IRÁN

En la noche, Irán esperaba en un restaurante, al llegar Estados Unidos, lo recibió con un ramo de rosas (1), como hacia casi siempre cuando lo veía en un evento importante, Canadá levanto una ceja de duda.

_¡AH!, ¿Por qué siempre le da un ramo de rosas?, no me agrada esta situación._

- ahm gracias – Estados Unidos se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba al obsequio que le daba el hombre iraní casi siempre que se veían, el seguía sin entender por que el otro seguía con esta extraña costumbre desde hace mas de una década. El iraní ni siquiera noto al canadiense.

_¡Alfred no te sonrojes!, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo hermano?_

Irán suspiro, estaba nervioso, el pediría algo muy vergonzoso, un brillo llamo la atención de Mathew.

_¿No me digas que es lo que yo pienso?_

Irán movió sus brazos, intentando intercambiarlos, intentando despejar sus nervios, Canadá había comprobado de que era el brillo, y no le agradaba nada, y aprovechando que el otro no notaba su presencia lo quito de su bolsillo y lo acomodo en los propios.

- Yo tengo algo que pedirte – al fin se animo a hablar, busco en su bolsillo, pero no encontró nada, ahora mas nervioso siguió buscando, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba – espérame tantito – y se inclino en el suelo buscando el pequeño objeto. Estados Unidos miraba todo confundido.

_Jajaja eso se merece por andar de volado, espero que aprenda, este hombre no es seguro, será mejor que lleve a Alfred de regreso a casa._

- Vamos Alfred, vámonos, quieres la colección de chocolates ¿no? – pregunto a su hermano, en la seguridad de su hogar.

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos por ellos! – sonrió feliz, una vez en el auto, Canadá lanzo el pequeño objeto circular por la ventana del coche, perdiéndose en la espesura del camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron de nuevo a la casa blanca, Alfred se quejaba de un terrible dolor de pies y de espalda, al llegar a la sala se encontraron a la primera dama y Arthur tejiendo lo que parecían ser una chambritas de color azul turquesa, platicando de los diferentes tipos de bordados que podían aplicar.

- Hola Alfred – saludo la esposa de su presidente radiante, Arthur solo le dirigió la mirada de forma amable.

- Hola, ¿Por casualidad esta el presidente? – pregunto radiante al recordar su merecida recompensa.

- Si, Obama ya se despidió de su colección – murmuro divertida la primera dama.

- En buen momento, ¡ya tengo hambre! – y busco a su presidente.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.W.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1) Los que leyeron Hetalia mundialista saben, pero de todas formas lo pongo aquí. _

_El mundial de __Francia 1998 trajo curiosamente el enfrentamiento de dos selecciones y dos culturas opuestas. Estados Unidos e Irán, formaban parte del mismo grupo. Cuando el partido iba a empezar, el golero iraní se acercó a la tribuna que estaba a espaldas de su arco, y le entregó un ramo de rosas a una aficionada norteamericana. Un gesto imborrable. Cosa misma que hizo Irán a Estados Unidos._

_El siguiente se llamara:_

_Ayuda Francesa: Arthur estaba muy enfadado - ¡Estas muerto Francis!_

_Nos vemos luego._


	8. La ayuda francesa

_Wii, 5 días y contando para mi cumpleaños (todavía estamos a 03 por el cambio de horario), estoy tan emocionada, para el lunes (que es cuando cumplo 19), subiré el otro, ya estuve contando los capítulos que faltan y este es el capitulo de la mitad de todo el fanfic. Además hoy mis padres cumplen 20 años de casados (por poquito se casan el día de muertos, pero no se pudo). _

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur**

**Advertencias:**No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos y mpreg.

NOTA: ¿Qué será el bebe niña o niño?, pues bien, lanzo otra encuesta, a quien me adivine el padrino del pequeñín, le escogerá el sexo y el nombre al bebe (se nota que ando falta de creatividad, no se crean XD), y le dedicare un one-shot, con la pareja que quiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 8 La ayuda francesa**

Cinco meses, ese era el crecimiento del pequeño bebe en el vientre de Estados Unidos, parece mentira que apena hace tres meses se diera el gran susto de la vida, pero ahora, al poder convivir mas con su hermano, y con su sobrino o sobrina, algo extraño había nacido dentro de él.

- ¡Mira! – Estados Unidos se encontraba señalando con infinita emoción el ultrasonido de su bebe.

- Ya lo vi Alfred – menciono con ternura, el pequeño crecía, y se movía de forma enérgica, tal parece que le gustaba chuparse el dedo, siempre salía con esta situación en las ecografías, el bebe era muy travieso.

- ¿Puede decirme si será niño o niña? – pregunto curioso Alfred, hace tiempo que quería saber.

- Por supuesto – le contesto amablemente la doctora, junto al medico, ambos se encargaban de todo lo referente a la nación y los preparativos para el nacimiento. La mujer movió el aparato, pero al intentar ver mejor, el bebe se movía impidiendo la visión, la doctora con un tic en el ojo volvió a manejar la maquina, sin resultado ninguno.

- Doctora – murmuro Canadá con una gota en la cabeza.

- Vamos, quiero saber que eres – murmuro con el aura depresiva, moviendo el aparato. Alfred empezó a reír de las cosquillas.

- Doctora – murmuro su compañero de trabajo incrédulo del comportamiento de su compañera quitándole el aparato.

- Pero… - murmuro la mujer.

- Parece que el bebe no se deja ver, tendrás que esperar hasta que nazca – dijo el doctor para ambos y arrastro a su compañera fuera del consultorio.

- Bebe travieso – le dijo con cariño quitándose el gel, y librándose de la cama. El doctor entro un poco nervioso.

- eh bueno ha sido todo – la puerta intentaba abrirse, el doctor se puso en la puerta evitando que la otra persona entrara – por favor salgan por la puerta alternativa.

- ah gracias – murmuro Estado Unidos, Canadá salió con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto a su hermano una vez afuera, paseando por las calles, la gente se le quedaba mirando un poco raro, ya que se notaba un poco de estomago mas visible, aunque ya habían pasado por esto hace algunos años, léase Thomas Beatie (1), ya estaban curados de espantos.

- Tengo ganas de comida francesa – dijo sin más.

- Entonces vamos a un restaurante francés – dijo el canadiense.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero comida francesa hecha en Francia! – dijo obstinadamente el estadounidense.

- ¿Sabes que estamos a 12 horas de vuelo de Francia? – pregunto incrédulo Canadá.

- Nada que no arregle un avión militar, son rápidos – dijo emocionado, Mathew se espanto de solo imaginar la idea.

- Pero hermano, ¡Estas embarazado! ¡No puedes subirte a uno de esos aviones! – la negativa provoco un puchero bastante adorable en el estadounidense.

- Pero… - juntaba sus dedos al estilo japonés. Matty suspiro.

- Solo llamemos a Francia para que venga, él si puede subirse a unos de esos aviones, es comida francesa, hecha por un francés, ¿Puedes vivir con eso? – le pregunto a su hermano, el cual asintió – bien - saco su celular para hacer algunas llamadas.

Una hora después…

- ¿Y crees que llegue pronto? – pregunto por vigésima vez el embarazado a sus hermanos.

- Paciencia – dijo Arthur, quien ya estaba enterado de la situación, esperando en el patio, que se había convertido en una pista de aterrizaje, la casa blanca últimamente estaba patas arriba.

- Si lindo – dijo la primera dama, quien organizaba a varias personas que acomodaban una pequeña cocina en el patio, todo para que una vez llegado el cocinero, este se pusiera a trabajar – Lo mandamos a traer en el avión mas rápido de la NASA, en cualquier momento llegara – dijo escondiendo todos los recibos, su esposo aun no estaba enterado.

- ¡Que bien! – salto emocionado.

- _"Llamando a tierra, tardaremos 10 segundo en llegar" _– la radio que tenia Mathew sonó.

- Aterrizaran en el patio de la casa blanca – dijo al piloto del avión.

- _"¿En la casa blanca?"_ – pregunto incrédulo el otro hombre, Arthur suspiro y tomo la radio, una gran sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

- No hay necesidad de aterrizar, solo lanzar el paquete al suelo – dio la orden, muchas personas se le quedaron viendo con sospecha – no morirá, además es francés – fue la excusa que les dio a todos, esta la aceptaron conformes.

- _"Bien" _– se corto la comunicación, y a los pocos segundos el avión se diviso en el horizonte, las compuertas se abrieron, y justo al pasar debajo de la casa blanca, dejaron caer ropa, jarrones, rosas, instrumentos de comida, una cama, almohadas, ah, y un Francis desnudo.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de venir aquí? – pregunto Canadá tapándole los ojos a su hermano, el pobre francés cayo de golpe en el suelo.

- ah – se quejo con dolor, tenía suerte que era una nación, si no hubiera quedado como pastel embarrado en el suelo - ¡¿Por qué me secuestraron cuando estaba dando y recibiendo amor? – se quejo el francés, sin ningún apuro en cubrir su desnudez.

- Imbécil – Inglaterra lo pateo – date prisa y cámbiate, que hay damas alrededor – sugirió señalando a la primera dama quien estaba sonrojada.

- Seguramente es por mi belleza – alardeo el barbudo, sacando de sabe donde una rosa.

- En realidad – hablo la primera dama, sonriendo nerviosamente – jamás en mí vida había visto a un hombre tan peludo – el comentario le cayó como agua fría al aludido, mientras se enrollaba en una bolita y un aura depresiva lo asechaba.

- No seas molesto y cámbiate – ordeno el ingles tirándole un traje de cocinero. El francés vio curioso la ropa, claramente preguntando el por que.

- Alfred tiene antojo de comida francesa, así que apúrate – le contesto el canadiense, aun teniendo los ojos de su hermano cubiertos.

- Oui – recupero su sonrisa, poniéndose su traje velozmente – Debe ser terrible tener al peor cocinero del mundo – se burlo del cejudo, recibiendo por la osadía un golpe en la cabeza.

El francés empezó a cocinar, luciéndose con sus mejores platos, pronto el banquete estuvo completo, lastima que solamente se lo comería la representación del país estadounidense, que sin aviso alguno ya devoraba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

- Que apetito – susurro con asombro Inglaterra, recordaba que su hermano tenía un apetito voraz, pero esto era ridículo, suspiro, y diviso en el suelo un pequeño objeto que llamo su atención, parecía una ampolleta y la tomo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Canadá al ver como encontraba el pequeño objeto.

- ¿Francia que es esto? – pregunto al francés, leyendo al mismo tiempo la etiqueta, que aunque estaba en otro idioma lo entendía perfectamente – Afrodisiaco – no era para sorprenderse, mas bien la siguiente línea – Tan poderoso que puede embarazar hombres - sobra decir que los hermanos vieron a Francia de manera amenazante, el aludido se sintió amenazado.

- Puedo explicarlo – dijo intentando evitarlos.

- Empieza ahora – murmuro Arthur enojado.

- Bueno verán…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de la fiesta pagana…

Francis iba caminando por la calle, iba a realizar una fiesta, y estaba comprando todo lo necesario para cumplir con su misión, cuando se encontró con una ancianita que vendía algo en unos frascos, al acercarse comprobó que eran afrodisiacos, el francés lo compro sin siquiera leer la etiqueta.

En la fiesta pagana…

Francis quería divertirse, y preparo el pequeño frasco pero al estar tan borracho derramo el liquido en los vasos, pero no supo en cual cayo, y tomo el que pensó que lo tenia, y se fue, dejando el peligro potencial atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Estas muerto Francis! – grito enfadado el ingles, dispuesto a destripar al francés. El cual salió corriendo del susto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡La culpa la tiene Francia! – grito el presidente ante lo enterado por su esposa, quien le conto todo el chisme.

- Así es – confirmo la primera dama – no es justo que carguemos con todos los gastos – le paso las facturas de todo lo gastado en el día – y es lo correcto que ayude con los gastos – dio la idea la mujer.

- Por supuesto – descolgó el teléfono, Francia tendría problemas la mañana siguiente.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.W.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1) Quien no lo/a recuerda, este hombre sorprendió al mundo, al poder embarazarse, aunque en realidad era mujer, pero legalmente hombre, realmente no entiendo ni madres, pero que se le va a ser. Si, es estadounidense._

_El siguiente se llamara:_

_La propuesta: Mathew ha considerado el plan para quitarle de encima a los pretendientes de su hermano, y solucionar su problema sentimental._

_Nos vemos luego._


	9. La propuesta

_Lamento mi gran tardanza, aquí con el noveno, cada más cerca al final. _

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya_

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur**

**Advertencias:**No realmente, mucho humor, romance y malentendidos y mpreg.

NOTA: Nadie le atino al padrino, no, enserio, nadie, así que tendré que buscar, aunque sus ideas fueron interantes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.M.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿QUIÉN FUE…?**

**Capitulo. 9 La propuesta**

- Así… ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? – la voz peligrosa y completamente enfadada le erizo los pelos a la representación francesa, quien se encontraba frente al escritorio como niño regañado.

- Pero yo no he hecho nada – dijo con un puchero Francis Bonnefoy, hacia su jefe, el cual solo levanto una ceja con ironía.

- Entonces explícame… - levantando la voz para lo que iba a decir - ¿Por que tengo una deuda por cargos de hospitales, ultrasonidos y aviones supersónicos? – completamente enfadado, mientras una venita apareciera en el cuello, el cualquier momento le provocaría un derrame cerebral – que viene directamente del Presidente de Estados Unidos, que curiosamente trata sobre su nación embarazada de seis meses – volvió a hablar, ahora con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Pero no es mío! – dijo la representación de Francia, ahora con cara de espanto.

- ¡Entonces por que (censurado) me están echando una deuda millonaria! – grito al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa y empezaba a zarandear a su nación, a pesar de ser mas corto de estatura y tener el escritorio en medio de ellos.

- ¡Ya, ya le digo! – respondió el francés excéntrico, el presidente lo aventó y se volvió a sentar para saber la historia, el rubio solo hizo un puchero para si mismo, para saber como usaría sus palabras.

- Habla ya, que no tengo tu tiempo – escupió con enfado el hombre humano, cruzándose de brazos.

- Oui, oui – suspiro – lo que paso es que… - pero se arrepintió y tomo otra situación - ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pedí la casa prestada para una fiesta? – pregunto Francia, el presidente asintió, de vez en cuando estaba bien que se divirtieran – bueno, en aquel entonces compre afrodisiacos para animar, tu sabes – dijo despreocupado, su jefe levanto una ceja, no sabia por que se extrañaba, si ya conocía a su nación.

- Ve al punto – dijo cortante por tantas palabras.

- Es que tienen que ver – dijo otra vez con un puchero – lo ultimo que recuerdo es que saque uno en la fiesta, y lo eché a un vaso, pero como estaba ya tan borracho, no fue en el que yo quería… y por azares del alcohol le toco a Estados Unidos, pero yo no soy el padre – termino de explicar, el presidente se le quedo viendo fijamente.

- Los hombres no se embarazan con un afrodisiaco – dijo ahora con un tic en ambos ojos.

- Bueno… - dijo con dificultad – este si – y le enseño un frasco usado, al leer la etiqueta rezaba "tan poderoso que puede embarazar hombres", y otro etiquetita mas pequeña, "Advertencias, el efecto afrodisiaco pasará, pero el don de la vida se quedara", y más abajo, "Made in Francia, Fabricado en Paris, cuidad del amor".

- Estas en corte marcial – dijo severo mientras salía de la habitación con un terrible dolor de jaqueca…

- No era necesario – dijo con un puchero - ¡Maldito Inglaterra! – maldijo al inglés por el castigo que le aplico el otro hombre.

- Flash Back-

- ¡Ven aquí maldito frantuche! – grito el ingles persiguiendo al mencionado,

- No, no debes maltratar a hermano mayor – dijo el francés siendo perseguido.

- Me vale – dijo cuando lo alcanzo y lo tumbo con él, quedando él ingles arriba.

- Suéltame – suplico el francés intentando escapar.

- ¿Miedo? – dijo con burla – solo te daré un regalo – dijo él de cejas grandes mientras sacaba un frasco que ya conocemos.

- Arthur no te atrevas – dijo espantado, la sonrisa marca pirata que surco los labios del ingles lo congelaron.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? – pregunto con sorna, el francés iba a reclamar, pero él ingles aprovecho para abrir el frasco con su boca y ponerlo en la boca del de abajo, cuando termino solo se paro y se sacudió la ropa.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo el francés espantado.

- Para que aprendas – suelta con naturalidad mientras regresa con los gemelos , dejando a Francis con el calentón.

- End Flash Back-

- …y estuve encerrado en baño seis horas, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a hermano mayor? – se quejo como Magdalena en la silla, mordiendo un pañuelo con desesperación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Estados Unidos…

Canadá estaba en una crisis sentimental, y desde aquellas citas, empezó a sentirse tan confundido, quería a su hermano, pero no lo quería cercas de los otros que decían ser "padres", ninguno lo era, él estaba seguro, especialmente con Irán, ya que sabia que el asiático le gustaba su hermano, desde hace tiempo, pensar en eso solo hizo que se enfadara más.

Quitando eso…

Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Alfred, cocinar para él, cuando paseaban, cuando iban al doctor, cuando veían los ultrasonidos, cuando hacían álbumes titánicos con ellas, y muchas cosas más, ¡ah!, se iba a tirar del acantilado.

- ¡Tienes razón Tony! – su hermano salto un poco emocionado, y un poco con dificultad, empezaba a crecer el bebe, también era curioso, que este aun no se dejaba ver, Kumajirou se encontraba sentado a su lado comiendo las mismas frutas que su hermano – una piedra de la Luna, Marte y Saturno seria un regalo muy original para el bebe – dijo mientras el extraterrestre que estaba en frente de él decía si con la cabeza, el canadiense solo negó.

- ¿Piedra de la luna? – pegunto Matthew.

- Creí que usted ya tenías bastantes piedras de la Luna muchacho – la voz de Inglaterra se escucho, al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la habitación y se sentaba en un sillón a descansar.

- Claro… - dijo sonriendo – pero Tony se ofreció a traerle una especialmente al bebe.

- Lo que tu digas – dijeron los otros rubios.

- … y también una de Marte, y otra de Saturno – dijo feliz – pero por que conformarme con una piedra, también le daré la Luna – dice feliz mientras Tony le pasaba una laptop y un celular, metiéndose en su mundo, Arthur rodo los ojos y Matthew simplemente sonrió con dulzura, ocurriéndosele una idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El presidente de la potencia mundial se encontraba agobiado, recibía llamadas acosadoras de otras naciones, estaba a punto de tomar la primera cosa y matarse, pero no, él era un hombre sabio y líder, no podía rendirse, un toque en la puerta se escucho sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Pase – y la puerta de abrió, mostrando a la representación de Canadá.

- Señor – dijo bajito.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto un tanto curioso.

- Tengo una solución a nuestros problemas referente a mi hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto aturdido el estadounidense por la información recibida.

- Lo que dije antes Alfred, así dejaran de molestarte – dijo su presidente, mientras cruzaba las piernas.

- Haber si entendí, ¿Canadá y yo debemos casarnos, y hacer pasar a mí bebe como nuestro? – completamente en shock.

- Hermano es lo mejor para ambos – refiriendo a la madre y su bebe – nos evitaríamos más problemas.

- Pero… - no sabia que decir, y sin más se fue de la habitación pensativo, el ingles que había visto todo esto no podía creer lo que estaban proponiendo. El presidente suspiro y salió también.

- Muchacho, necesito hablar contigo – dijo él ingles, el canadiense ya se esperaba esta situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Francis! – la voz de su jefe se escuchó a kilómetros.

- Ahora que hice – pregunto contrariado.

- ¡Compraron la Luna, la Luna! – dijo psicóticamente su presidente volviendo a zarandearlo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene ver? – pregunto el francés un poco turbado.

- ¡La luna! – seguía diciendo enseñándole el recibo, que contaba con muchos ceros.

- ¡Que demonios! ¡Me van a dejar en la ruina!

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.W.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Propuesta matrimonial, ¿Qué le dirá Arthur a Matthew?, ¿Francia se quedara pobre?, esto y más en la segunda parte, llamada resolución.

_Los siguientes se llamaran:_

_Cap. 10 Resolución: ¿Qué decidirá Alfred?_

_Cap. 11 Sueños: Alfred tiene muchos sueños para el futuro._

_Cap. 12 Preparativos: Cuidado, las chicas preparan un baby shower._

_Cap. 13 Bienvenido al mundo: Por fin nace el bebe, sabrán como es, y quien es el padre. _

_Cap. 14 El apadrinado: - ¿A quien escogeremos de padrino?.. y ¿Dónde esta mi bebe? _

_Cap. 15 Algunos años después: - Quieto un mano_

_Esos son todos los resúmenes de los capítulos que faltan, ya que serán 15 capítulos en total y solo faltan 6 más._

_Nos vemos luego._


End file.
